The issues to which the proposed investigation is addressed are empirically rooted in an extensive, diverse research literature dealing with the effects of antipsychotic drugs on behavioral-psychophysiological dysfunction in schizophrenia and theoretically rooted in contemporary hypotheses pertaining to the nature of cognitive, information processing and attention dysfunction in schizophrenia. The investigation has two broad, interrelated objectives. It will seek to examne the specific nature of psychopathology and its mediating mechanisms in chronic schizophrenics while determining the functional-behavioral limits of antipsychotic drugs and the behavioral mode of drug action. Specifically, in order to attain these objectives, the present investigation is designed to (1) examine hypotheses pertaining to the specific nature of information processing dysfunction and attentional defenses in chronic schizophrenics; (2) determine whether antipsychotic drugs modify cognitive dysfunction and nonvoluntary attention disorders; (3) test the viability of a behavioral-psychophysiological model of therapeutic drug action; and (4) examine statistical interrelationships among measures of cognitive dysfunction, attention dysfunction and generalized deficit functioning to be employed in this investigation.